1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to bulk chemical storage tanks and, more particularly, to a transportable bulk chemical storage tank and tank support assembly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The transport and storage of hazardous and corrosive materials for industrial use pose serious safety and economic problems. The chemical manufacturer typically packages his product in standard 55-gallon steel drums. For chemicals which are corrosive to metals, costly plastic liners are required for these drums. More recently, all-plastic industrial drums of comparable size have become widely accepted for storing and transporting such chemicals. Smaller disposable plastic containers also are used for storing and shipping these chemicals.
The relatively small capacity of all such drums increases the difficulties attendant to handling hazardous and corrosive chemicals. Small containers require more frequent filling and emptying, increasing the risk of spills in direct proportion. Use of small containers requires a greater number of containers, increasing cost and the risk of cross-contamination during filling or use, as well as the risk of mislabeling. Handling costs are also increased since a greater number of containers must be moved between manufacturer and user, and between the user's warehouse and ultimate work station.
In some applications such containers may be used only once. Disposal of a larger number of relatively small containers increases the serious environmental and health risks encountered in disposal of hazardous waste. In addition, the entire cost of the container must be allocated to its one-use capacity, and therefore fully reflected in the price of the chemical.
In other applications, such containers are reused until they are no longer serviceable. Even in this case, relatively small containers require substantially higher handling costs. They must be handled more frequently during both their initial journey from manufacturer to user, and their return journey from user to manufacturer.
Attempts have been made to overcome the problems inherent in the use of drums and containers by transporting and storing chemicals in recyclable bulk tanks having capacities on the order of several hundred gallons. Typically, the industrial user will "break the bulk" of such a tank by withdrawing from it only so much chemical as is needed at any one instant. When empty, the bulk tank is returned to the chemical manufacturer to be refilled. Currently available bulk tanks, however, are unwieldly and difficult to handle using conventional handling equipment, are not easily or safely drained, and allow deleterious aeration or foaming of the chemical to occur by splashing within the tank as it is filled.